Quand souffrir finit par rimer avec mourir
by Darkbutterfly376
Summary: Dans la saison 6, Buffy couche déjà avec Spike mais lui seul est au courant qu’elle était au Paradis.


Note de l'auteur : La chanson est « Je suis grande » de Linda Lemay. Je sais que la fin fait un peu tragédie, mais ça me plaisait comme ça.

_**Quand souffrir finit par rimer avec mourir.**_

Je suis la seule, l'unique. Je suis la Tueuse. Une seule par génération et il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi. Ils pensent tous que je suis heureuse, que je m'y suis faite, mais c'est faux. Ils veulent que je sois un exemple, la parfaite petite Buffy, mais je suis comme eux... faible.

_J'ai envie d'fumer des américaines  
Et de me rouler des jamaïcaines  
J'ai envie de boire jusqu'à vaciller  
Jusqu'à ne plus voir qui va m'déshabiller_

Parfois je voudrais tout envoyer balader, leur dire où j'étais après ma mort, mais ils s'en voudraient, ils passeraient leurs vie à s'excuser, à me parler gentiment, tout faire pour me faire plaisir, et ce serait pire. Il n'y a que lui pour me comprendre et ça non plus je ne peux pas le leur dire, ils ne comprendraient pas, ils me blâmeraient encore.

_Et puis j'ai envie d'partir en bateau  
Avec des bandits vêtus en matelots  
J'ai envie de rire, rire jusqu'à souffrir  
J'ai envie de ça, mais je n'ose pas  
Car moi,  
Je suis grande, je suis raisonnable  
Je donne l'exemple, je suis responsable  
Je n'teins pas mes cheveux  
J'ai pas de béquilles  
J'ai l'respect des vieux  
Et de la famille_

Mais même lui je le rejète, encore et encore. Oh, je sais qu'il m'aime, et moi aussi je l'aime, mais je ne peux pas l'avouer, c'est beaucoup trop dur. Ca signifierait prendre une décision, l'assumer... et je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus.

_Je vais à l'église  
Je suis ménagère  
J'suis toujours bien mise  
Et jamais vulgaire  
J'n'ai pas eu de crise à l'adolescence_  
_Faut qu'on m'intronise, qu'on me donne un sens_

C'est eux qui prennent les décisions à présent, ils pensent qu'ils sont responsables de moi, qu'ils ont tous les droits sur moi puisque c'est « grâce » à eux que je suis ici. Alors je ne dis rien, je les laisse croire que j'apprécie ce qu'ils font pour moi.

_J'ai envie de trouver au fond de mon ventre  
Une passion cachée, sauvage et brûlante  
J'ai envie d'courir toute nue sur une plage  
Imiter l'soupir d'un grand coquillage  
Et puis j'ai envie, envie de danser  
Pour n'importe qui et me faire payer  
J'ai envie de vivre, plutôt, de survivre  
J'ai envie de ça, mais je n'ose pas  
Car moi_

Je ne suis plus qu'un robot, le buffybot était certainement plus intéressant que moi. Je ne fais plus que leur obéir, je les remercie, m'excuse quand il le faut... Une parfaite jeune fille...

_Je suis grande, je suis raisonnable  
Je donne l'exemple, je suis responsable  
Je n'fais pas d'bêtises, je n'ai pas cette chance  
Faut qu'on m'intronise, qu'on me donne un sens  
Si elle ressemble à ça  
La vie après la vie  
J'envie ceux qui n'vont pas au paradis  
Moi j'ai gagné mon ciel  
Comme disent les fidèles  
Qui ne s'offrent un péché  
Que lorsqu'il est véniel_

Ils m'ont donné ce monde pour ma seconde vie, ce monde de guerre, ce monde de mensonge, de meurtre, de viol. Ce monde si « parfait » qu'il méritait mon retour. A présent je pense que j'aurais dû aller en Enfer, paradoxalement, je pense que ça aurait été plus simple, je ne leur en voudrais pas, mais rien n'est jamais simple pour la Tueuse, n'est-ce pas ?

_J'ai envie d'crever ma bulle de cristal  
Et d'laisser rentrer quelques langues sales  
J'ai envie d'baisser mes bras de femme forte  
Envie d'accepter qu'la vague m'emporte  
J'ai envie d'troquer mes bonnes manières  
Contre un peu d'plaisir et un peu d'poussière  
J'ai envie de jouir, jouir jusqu'à mourir  
J'ai envie de toi  
Mais je n'ose pas, car moi  
Bravo !  
Je suis grande, je suis raisonnable  
Honnête et patiente, bonne et charitable  
J'ai la tête froide, je m'oublie pour d'autres  
Mais c't'un cœur malade qui bat dans mes côtes_

Je vais vers toi, comme chaque soir. Je sais que ce sera différent cette fois, mais j'ai tout de même envie de toi, envie de mourir dans tes bras. Mais je t'ai fait du mal... trop... je ne peux plus me servir de toi, te rejeter chaque matin. Alors je me dirige vers ta crypte, et je revois tous ces moments avec toi, et je sais que le monstre c'est moi, ça l'a toujours été...

_Je me sens petite, je me sens fragile  
Et j'ai l'eau bénite qui me monte aux cils  
Quand j'te vois partir  
Parce que j't'ai chassé  
Comme pour me punir  
De te désirer_

Je cours dans ce cimetière, je cours pour oublier, mais je ne peux pas. Je t'ai quitté, je m'en veux, même si je sais que c'était la seule chose à faire. Je t'ai fait mal, je t'ai tué une deuxième fois, j'ai vu tes yeux s'éteindre... Je n'en peux plus, je fais demi-tour, je dois te parler, m'excuser, je suis si désolée. J'entre dans ta crypte, et les larmes que je n'ai pas encore versées me montent aux yeux. Il n'y a plus qu'un tas de poussière où je t'ai laissé tout à l'heure. Alors j'oublie tout, ma mission, ma famille, mes amis, je prends le couteau dans mon sac et je l'enfonce dans ma poitrine. Tu ne partiras pas seul, William.


End file.
